Wizards VS Monsters
by Softballer21
Summary: When the Monster Council is on the hunt for werewolves, Mason and Alex won't stop at nothing to protect their werewolf hybrid daughter. But when they are both captured by the Monster Council, it's up to their daughter to save her parents before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

Early in the morning, the sun rose above the horizon. The sunlight shined through our window forcing my eyes to open. The slight breeze from outside gave me goosebumps. At least the muscular arms of my husband were keeping me warm a bit.

Mason's eye were fluttering as he yawned, "Morning, love."

"Morning, sweetie," I chuckled.

It's been thirteen years since we had gotten married. For Mason, he finally gained control of his transforming and decided to stop phasing in order to stay with me. Mason has been alive for a long time and he has now aged. For me, I'm still the Russo Family Wizard. Although I'm not Russo anymore. Now I'm Alex Greyback.

"You want me to go wake up KT?" Mason asked me.

"Sure, she might be awake already."

Our door opened and there she was: our daughter, KT.

After we had gotten married and Mason stopped phasing, we had a child of our own. Kristen Theresa Greyback was eleven years-old with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was just like Mason and me. My lips and my nose, Mason's eyes and brown hair. My artistic ability, Mason's survival skills. My human nature, Mason's werewolf nature.

Yep, that's right. I gave birth to a hybrid. My daughter is half werewolf and half human, though she is has the qualities of both human and werewolf.

KT has the enhanced senses of a werewolf including speed, strength, agility, and senses. Unlike a werewolf, KT is able to phase into a half wolf form and she is able to phase back.

Our daughter was special and quite different. She likes to read books especially classics, she likes to draw, and she loves hunting with Mason.

"KT, what are you doing up?" asked Mason.

"You know I always wake up early, Dad."

"Alright, sweetie." I said. "Come on. Let's get ready to go to school."

Our usual mornings were Mason making us breakfast, I was helping KT pick out an outfit, and I help her get ready. KT puts on her clothes, I fix her hair, she brushes her teeth, and everything else.

"The bus is here," said KT. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy." She gave us each a kiss and left.

I turned back and smiled at Mason. He worked at the local art museum while I was a housewife.

"You know, darlin' . . . . I have the day off today," grinned Mason.

"You up for a little fun?" I chuckled.

My husband yanked my body against his hard body. I chuckled as our lips pressed together. As I bit his lip, the TV suddenly turned on. It was the Wiz News from the Wizard World.

"Breaking news," said the anchorman. "The Monster Council has decided to take it up a knot by searching the entire earth for monsters. You can get rewards for turning in the wanted monsters on this list. For five hundred dollars, three ogres in China. For six hundred, it is a few hell hounds in Canada. For eight hundred is sirens. And for one thousand is werewolves in New York. Better start hunting becuase if I were any of these monsters, I would flee as soon as possible."

Werewolves? I stopped kissing Mason and we looked at each other.

"They're looking for us," mumbled Mason. "It's KT and me."

"Sweetheart, KT isn't even a werewolf." I reminded him.

"But she's like one. They don't care if she's part human. We have to leave."

I grabbed a suitcase and starting packing a few clothes for us. Then, I grabbed a backpack for KT and stuffed our saved money in there and valueable items.

"Alex, come on," said Mason. "We have to go get KT out of school."

The last thing I grabbed was KT's stuffed wolf, Russet. Her stuffed animal was the one thing I gave to her when she was a baby so she will always know her true nature.

"Mason, lets go," I said.

We headed to the door. Before we could open it, it opened by two strangers. Two men in black suits and black shades barged into our home as if they had the right to.

"Who the hell—" asked Mason.

One of the men held a device in front of Mason. It began to make a beeping noise.

"What do you know?" He murmured. "Werewolves, also known as the stupid sacks of dog shit."

"Get the hell . . . out of my house," I commanded.

"I apologize, ma'am—I'm mean thing."

"How dare you talk to my wife like that?" growled Mason. "Now get out of my house . . . before you have an accident."

The two men glanced at each other and chuckled. Out of the blue, he swung at Mason. Mason ducked and pushed him against the wall.

I ran across the room and flipped over the couch. The other man chased me. I turned back and kicked my foot up at his stomach. I swung my arms at him and he blocked them, pushing my body on my coffee table.

As I tried to regain my strength, the man and Mason disappeared as smoke.

"Mason!" I shrieked as I drifted away.


	2. Gone

**KT's POV**

During eighth period, I was busy reading the Great Expectations. They had such funny names like Pip, Estella, Wemmick, Herbert Pocket, and Pumblechook. All books fascinate me in some way especially this one quote in the book.

I loved her against reason, against promise... against peace, against hope, against happiness... against all discouragement that could be.

Mom and Daddy love each other in that way. Someday I wish I could fall in love like that.

"Hey, Pigskin," said an obnoxious voice which came from Charlotte Bates. She was standing in front of my desk with Raini Scott and Hannah Venegas.

"What other lame insult do you have for me today?" I smirked.

"Let's see. We can make fun of your shitty hair, fat body, nerdy books, and pointless life. Choose which one."

"How about that disfigured pile of crap you call your face?"

As Charlotte gave me a mad look, she snatched my book from my hand.

"Give that back!" I yelled.

Suddenly, she ripped it and smiled. "Oops, I am so sorry." She lied.

With no control, I threw my hands against her. Because of my werewolf strength, Charlotte flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

Everybody turned to Charlotte and looked back at me. I didn't mean to. She made me mad.

"Kristen Greyback!" yelled Mrs. Fuller, my teacher. "You go to the prinicpal's office!"

"She started it!" I explained.

"Don't talk back to me, young lady."

"I'm not talking back. It's called conversation. Look it up!"

"Don't make me drag you to the prinicpal's office."

"Fine!" I threw my backpack over my shoulder and stomped out of the room.

In the front office, I sat on the blue chairs outside the principal's office in silence. As I sat there, I was playing with my heart locket necklace that my mom gave me; though I've never actually opened it.

The heavy door of the principal's office opened. Principal hawk appeared and said, "Ms. Greyback, come in."

I got up and walked into his office. I sat on the chair once he closed the door behind me. Once he sat down, I started slouching.

"Kristen—"

"KT." I corrected him. "It stands for Kristen Theresa. I-I prefer KT."

"Okay, KT." He sighed. "I do not allow fighting at my school. Do you follow the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"What gave you the right to push one of your classmates?"

"She insulted me, sir."

"Was it self-defense?"

"No, not particularly."

"Then, it looks like you're the guilty one here."

"Charlotte was bullying and I couldn't take it for another minute. They say that no child is left behind, but apparently I'm the one left behind."

"KT, I tried calling both of your parents. None of them had picked up."

What? Mom and Dad didn't answer? That's not right. Mom always answers her phone and Daddy will too.

"May I go home?" I blurted out.

"KT—"

"Please? I need to go home." I begged. "It's an emergency."

"I can't just let you leave school without an adult. Now—" I took off. "KT!"

My feet carried me off towards my house. If it wasn't a big deal, I would be in so much trouble. Mom and Dad would kill me for leaving school. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but somehow I always get this feeling when something is wrong. It worries me when I get that feeling.

Finally, I was home. I twisted the door knob and pushed the door opened. Once the door opened, I stood there in the empty, quiet, living room. On the floor were a suitcase, a backpack, and my stuffed wolf, Russet.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed Russet. What was Russet doing out of my room? My hand pulled the suitcase onto my lap and opened it. There were clothes in here that belonged to me and my parents. In the backpack, I found loads of money, a rosary, and a picture of Daddy, Momma, and me.

Something must've happened. Someone was here. Was it Mom and Dad? Why did they pack and leave everything here?

"Daddy?" I said aloud. "Daddy? Mom? Daddy? Mom?"

I searched the house for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Where were they? What is happening? I need help.

There was one person who can help me, but it's been awhile since he's done any action.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" A male voice said.

"Uncle Max, it's me, KT," I said. "You have to help me. Come to my house."

"Katie, what's going on?"

"I came home and I found a suitcase on the floor full of clothes. A-And I can't find Mom or Daddy anywhere."

"Okay, okay, KT. I'll be there."

"Please, hurry."

"Just stay there, alright." He hung up.

Half an hour passed, uncle Max finally came. After the Russo Family Wizard Competition, Max was now a former wizard. Since his powers were take away, Grandma Theresa and Grandpa Jerry gave him the SubShop.

"KT," he said as he gave me a quick hug. "What happened?"

"I got home and a packed suitcase was inthe floor." I explained. "I don't know where they are."

"You don't think that you're overreacting, Katie."

"I am not!" I bursted out. "If Mom and Daddy really did left, why would they drop a suitcase and leave it? And why would they leave without me?"

"I don't think they left. I think someone took them."

"What do we do?"

"KT, I'm a former wizard. There's nothing I can do, but there's someone I know who can help."

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Justin?"


	3. The Black Pisces

Purple smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Two familiar strangers appeared as the smoke cleared up. It was none other than Aunt Juliet and Uncle Justin!

"Uncle Justin! Aunt Julie!" I shrieked as I ran into Uncle Justin's open arms. He lifted me up in the air and put me back on my feet.

"It's good to be back in the Big Apple," said Aunt Juliet. "Although it still smells like trash."

"We got bigger problems," interrupted Uncle Max.

"I think I know why they left," said Uncle Justin. "It's monster hunting season."

"Monster hunting?" I asked. "I thought that they do that in the Wizard World."

"No, they do it on earth too. Mason and Alex were trying to escape, but . . . hunters must've taken them."

My parents have been kidnapped? No!

"Wait a minute." said Uncle Max. "I know they would take Mason, but why Alex?"

Aunt Juliet's nose started twitching and she started smelling something. "It's that stuffed wolf." She pointed at Russet. "It has Alex's scent on it, but it has KT's scent too. KT's scent is bewteen human and werewolf, but mostly mistaken for a werewolf."

"And the hunters track monsters by their scents." added Uncle Justin. "That's why they took Alex, because KT's scent was on her."

"We have to find them," I said. "Uncle Justin, you were a monster hunter. Can't you do something?"

"I'm afraid not." He sighed. "I briefly worked for them and I don't even know where the prison is."

"Then, we have to break them out," said Uncle Max.

"Max, it's the monster prison," explained Aunt Juliet. "Any monster who comes in . . . never comes out. Plus, we don't even know where it is."

"Maybe we can look for it," I suggested. "Maybe we can ask someone in the Wizard World. Someone has to know where it is."

"True," said Uncle Justin. "But it's Monster Hunting season. Juliet, KT, they spot you two."

"Not if our scents are covered with the scent of a human." said Aunt Juliet.

"Yeah," I said. "I smell like dog and Aunt Julie smells like death. How do we smell like humans?"

Uncle Justin waved his wand at the two of us and zapped. "There. Now you two smell like humans. We have to go now."

"Wait!" Uncle Max stopped us. "What about me? I have no powers. How am I going to help?"

Uncle Justin glanced at Aunt Juliet and looked back at Uncle Max. "Max . . . Dad gave me something that I was never supposed to give to you, but if it involves help with magic, then you might this." Uncle Justin revealed a wand in his hand.

"My wand," mumbled Uncle Max. "Justin?"

"When a former wizard is reunited with his old wand, his wand grants him his powers back." He informed his brother. "Max, as long as that wand is in your hand . . . you have your powers back."

"Really?"

Uncle Justin handed it to Uncle Max. "Try it out."

Uncle Max turned to the couch next to the front door and pointed his wand at it. The couch started floating into the air. Moments later, it landed back on the floor.

"Justin, this is incredible." mumbled Uncle Max.

"But . . . your powers will only work if your wand is in your hand. So don't try to do any magic without your wand." He looks back at me. "KT, does your mom still have a portal to the Wizard World?"

"Follow me." I grabbed the backpack that Mom had left for me and threw over my back.

My uncles and aunt followed me into Mom and Dad's room. I opened their closet door and walked into it.

We found ourselves in the area where the ground was covered in clouds and there was no sky. I have never been to the Wizard World before. Momma told me that it was too dangerous for someone like me.

"They're hunting monsters here too," said Uncle Justin. "KT, don't phase. And Jules, no fangs, no blood, no bat form, and no bat wings."

"Got it." We both said.

In the Wizard World, we were heading to the Black Bladwin Bar. I kept close to Aunt Juliet as Uncle Justin led the way.

We walked up to the front. The bartender said to Uncle Justin, "Is she old enough?" He pointed to me.

"Actually, we're not here for a drink," explained Uncle Justin. "We're looking for…the Black Pisces."

"The Black Pisces, eh?" said a voice from across the bar.

We turned to where it came from. A women started walking towards us. She was thin and stood as five foot five. Her black wavey hair framed her gorgeous face completed with her hazel eyes, petite nose, and heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a short, green, button-up dress, black leggings, brown boots, and a brown furry jacket.

"Who wants to know?" She asked.

"Are you the Black Pisces?" asked Aunt Juliet.

"Yes, I am. What do you want to know?"

"We need help."

"Help? Does it look like I do any help?"

"You've been to the Monster Prison, right?" asked Uncle Justin. "We need to break someone out."

"I don't help, okay. Now excuse me." She sat down on the seat. "Yo, Sal! Who do I have to hump to get a cold bottle of beer around here?"

The man placed a beer in front of her and she took a sip. I then took off my backpack and unzipped it.

"How much?" She asked the bartender.

"Eight bucks."

"Does it look like I have eight bucks?!"

I took out a stack of cash and placed it next to her hand. "I would like to pay for that," I said.

She looks at me and looks at the money. "Where the hell you get all that money, kid?" She asked me. "How much is that?"

"Three grand." I answered. "You can have it if you help us. My parents are locked in there. We need your help."

She glanced at me. "Alright, kid."

"It's not kid. My name is KT. What's your name?"

She sighed. "Sarina. My name is Sarina."


	4. Jet Ride

Sarina may or may not be trustworthy, but we need all the help we could get. What could be happening to Mom and Daddy? Are they locked up? Are they being tortured? Are they chained up to the walls? What do hunters do to the monster after capturing them?

"So how long until we get to the Monster Prison?" asked Uncle Max.

"A day or two," answered Sarina. "If we traveled by jets, maybe sooner."

"Jets?" I asked.

"KT, you know how we can teleport to the Wizard World?" asked Uncle Justin. "Well the Wizard Council decided to cut teleportation in order to decrease Wiz laziness."

"Magic sucks." I mumbled.

"What do we have to go through to get there?" asked Uncle Max.

"We must go through several obstacles. To keep others from finding the Monster Prison, they disguised the passage way. First, we must go to . . . Wiz Artic."

"Wiz Artic?" My voice cracked.

"Never been there, kid?"

"No."

"It's incredibly dangerous."

"Then, why are we going there?"

"You want your parents back or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Come on."

We followed Sarina towards the Wiz Transportation. We got on a big jet and started heading over the Wiz Ocean. As Uncle Justin drove the jet, I sat next to Aunt Juliet and Uncle Max. The sound of the quiet ocean and the cool wind relaxed me a bit, but not enough. I was too worried about Daddy and Mom.

"We'll get them back, KT," said Aunt Juliet. "I promise." She planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"You're a good mother," Sarina said to her.

"I'm no one's mother." said Aunt Juliet.

"You'd be a wonderful mother."

"How do you know where the Monster Prison is?" Uncle Max asked Sarina.

"I've been there . . . once." She answered. " I've seen it and I've heard of how every monster has been locked up."

"What kind of monsters do they have in there?"

"Ogres, trolls, hybrids."

"Hybrids?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. They are people there who are part human and part animal. There's a leopard-hybrid, a rhino-hybrid, a raven-hybrid . . ."

"Are there wolf hybrids?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Just curious. Can someone like me be curious?"

"If George is, then what the hell. So are your parents monsters?"

"No, they're not. My mother is a wizard a-and my dad . . . is a werewolf."

"He's a monster?"

"No, please. You don't understand."

"Girl, you realize what you are. That makes you a monster as well. A Child of the Moon!"

Before she could go near me, Aunt Juliet threw herself into front of me in a crouch position and hissed at Sarina.

"A vampire too?" said Sarina. She crossed her arms. "So I was helping criminals. An immortal and a child of the moon."

"This girl is no child of the moon," snarled Aunt Juliet. "She is a hybrid. Part werewolf, part human."

"I don't believe it for one minute. Just wait tonight if a full moon comes. She will morphed into a little, uncontrollable monster who shows no mercy!"

Before anything else could happen, I closed my eyes and thought of the quiet woods. A pack of wolves ran in the forest as the full moon rose into the sky. They stopped and howled with all of their might.

As my eyes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly, fur grew on my skin, my fangs appeared, my ears sharpened, and so did my nails.

Sarina's mouth dropped open for a moment once she saw me. "You . . ." she gasped, " . . . phase in the middle of the day. A wolf in sunlight."

"Whatever you thought I was, you thought wrong," I said. "My dad is a werewolf and he impregnated my mom after they got married and they had me."

"A werewolf-human hybrid. An offspring of a female human . . . and a male werewolf. I've never seen anything like it."

"Sarina," interrupted Uncle Max, "she's harmless. I know she looks different from humans, but she's nothing like you've ever seen before."

Sarina looked at him and turned to us. "I apologize."

I morphed back into my human form. "You are forgiven. Why did you call me a child of the moon? What is a child of the moon?"

"A child under the age of twelve . . . turned into a werewolf." She explained. "Juliet, you know what happens when you turned a child into a vampire?"

"Yeah, they stay children forever."

"But does anything change once they are undead?"

"Well, they mature a little bit and . . . they keep the mind of their immaturity."

"For children of the moon, they are unstoppable. You know how children cannot learn or understand?"

"Yeah," answered Uncle Max. "Because of their immaturity and developing minds. They see everything as a joke and crap like that."

"Since children of the moon are like that, they cannot control themselves. That's why the Monster Council got rid of their existence."

"They existed?" asked Uncle Max.

"Extinct now. They make sure no werewolves or vampires turned children into their kind."

"Guys, we're here," said Uncle Justin.

* * *

In one of the cells of the Monster Prison, Alex awoken from unconsciousness. She looked around and found herself chained up to the wall. Next to her was her husband, Mason.

"Mason," she whispered, "Mason!"

His eyes fluttered as he got up. Mason was chained up as well.

"Alex?" asked Mason. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think we're in the Monster Prison."

"I know why they would take m, but why you?"

"I have no idea." The sound of an opening door startled them. "What was that?"

Two men appeared. One was tall and built with pale skin and black hair. The other one was short and redhead with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, well, well," said the tall one. "Bane, I believe that these are our werewolves."

"Shaw, I would like to skin them and make a fur coat." Bane laughed.

"Listen, guys," said Alex. "We have no idea what you are talking about. We are not werewolves."

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Shaw.

"Look, just let my wife go," said Mason. "She's not the werewolf here. I am!"

"We know. But you two better get comfortable cause you're gonna be here until you're rotting to death."

"You can't do this!" yelled Alex. "You can't trap a wizard in here!"

"We're the Monster Hunters." said Bane. "We do whatever we want." they both left.

"How many more days until the full moon?" Mason asked Alex.

"I don't know, Mason. We could be here forever or they can kill us tonight."

"Don't say that! We'll be alright, love. Don't worry it."

"This isn't what I'm worried about. I'm worried about KT."


	5. Up, Up, & Away!

Our jet flew over the Wiz Artic, a quiet yet peaceful wonderland covered in a blanket of excitement and little crystals floating down. It looked beautiful, but Sarina told me that it was dangerous. How could something so graceful and majestic at the same time be dangerous and ruthless?

What could be in that frozen arctic? Poisonous snow, life-absorbing trees, savage polar bears, flesh-eating penguins?! I may be overreacting about nothing. But what could be out there?

"Sarina, what's down there?" I asked.

"Things…and creatures that you don't normally see everyday," she answered. "Everything that is in this area…is not friendly…or will show you mercy. When you are out there, only one thing is on your mind: staying alive."

"You know a lot of things," interrupted Uncle Max.

"When you've been out here all by yourself, then you know who the real enemy is," said Sarina.

"I've been close to death before."

"Like what?"

"Well I choked on a quarter, I almost fell off of the terrace of our old apartment, and I swallowed some powder from under the sink."

Sarina started laughing. Aunt Juliet whispered in my ear, "KT, you wanna take a look of the view in the front?"

"Sure," I said. I sat in Aunt Juliet's lap as I watched the view.

"Why did you pull me away from Uncle Max and Sarina?" I asked Aunt Juliet.

"KT, you know how Pip and Estella saw each other in the Great Expectations?" asked Uncle Justin. "That's how your Uncle Max is seeing Sarina."

Really? I know I'm young, but I want to fall in love. I wanna love like Romeo and Juliet; Lancelot and Guinevere; Scarlett and Rhett; Johnny and June. So Uncle Max loved Sarina against reason, against promise…against peace…against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.

"Where did you come from?" Uncle Max asked Sarina.

"I came from Canada. I was raised by my two sisters, Victoria and Kristen. Mostly, I took care of myself. I never really found a purpose in my life."

"Neither have I. I own a SubShop."

"Business, uh? I like a businessman." Sarina smiled. Uncle Max smiled as well, which made me left out a quick snicker.

"Shh," Aunt Juliet whispered in my ear. "Let them be in peace, Lil' K."

Beep, beep, beep! A noise like an alarm clock alerted us. Something must be happening, but what?

"Uncle Justin, what is that?" I asked.

"Everybody, buckle your seatbelts," he commanded. "Do it now!"

Sarina, Uncle Max, and I got in our seats and buckled up. What is it? Is someone following us? Or something?

"Justin, what is it?" Aunt Juliet demanded.

"We got company! Two jets coming behind us!"

"The hunters are after us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Max, you're gonna have to help me here."

"I don't know how to drive a jet." said Uncle Max.

"No, you're gonna shoot." Uncle Justin explained.

"Alright." Uncle Max carefully walked up to the front and started shooting.

"How did they find us?" I asked.

"They guard the entire area with ther lives," said Sarina. "Anything that comes in is gonna get major whipped! They are unstoppable."

"They were," murmured Justin. "Until they met us. Max, fire!"

Uncle Max started shooting. "Uhh…Justin? They just fired some kind of rocket thing or missile heading towards us!"

Missiles?! Why do they want us dead? Why can't they show us mercy?!

"I got an idea. Girls, hang on. We're going for a little ride!"

Uncle Justin twisted the wheel and I let out a shocking scream.

"Justin, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Sarina.

"Showing these monster hunters how we do things Russo-style."

As Uncle Justin flew the jet upside down, a large noise startled me. I think one of the planes exploded.

"Max, shoot that last plane," commanded Justin.

All of a sudden, a large explosive sound burst out behind us. The back of the plane was gone. Air was blowing out of the plane and I screamed with all my might.

Sarina somehow flew out of her seat…and out of her plane!

"SARINA!" I screamed as my hand reached out.

"No!" Uncle Max waved his wand and disappeared.

"Max!" yelled Justin. "What the hell is he doing?"

In the middle of the floor of the jet, Uncle Max appeared with Sarina in his arms. Sarina was on her back and Uncle Max was on top of her locking both of them on the floor.

"Justin, stop the thing," screamed Aunt Juliet. "My brain is going in the back of my feet!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Bullshit! Stop this thing!"

Uncle Justin yanked the handle back and we started going straight down. I screamed more until…we stopped. We actually stop in mid-air and our jet was a few feet above the ground.

"Justin," gasped Max.

"Shh!" The jet carefully and slowly landed.

At last, all of us moved and breathed. As a moment of silence passed and my heart rate slowed down, I heavily breathed, "Nice…landing…Unc."

"Uhh…Max?" said Sarina. "You can get off of me now."

"What? Oh, sorry." Uncle Max got off of Sarina and helped her up.

Aunt Juliet got out of her seat and leaned over towards me.

"KT, are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine," I breathed. She unbuckled me and led me out.

All of us got out of the jet. "Justin, you think you can fix it," asked Max.

"It's pretty bad, but I can fix it," he said.

"Guys, look at that." Sarina pointed out to the top of a hill.

A dungeon-like palace was at the top of that hill. It was so dark, mysterious, and old-fashion. What kind of person lives there?

"Have any idea who lives there?" asked Max.

"I know who's house that belongs to," said Aunt Juliet. "The owner of this house is…Count Dracula."


	6. Count Dracula's Castle

Count Dracula? The Count Dracula? The one who started the stories and myths of vampires. He's real?

"Jules, I thought he was a myth," said Uncle Justin.

"Hey, if vampires are real so is Count Dracula," said Aunt Juliet.

"Why does he live here?" asked Uncle Max.

"He likes the places where it's always winter."

"Sh-Should we ask him if we can stay over?" asked Sarina.

"Sure," said Aunt Juliet. "He might even let sleep in his coffins and have a pajama party!"

"C'mon, Jules." groaned Max. "Is this guy really like that?"

"I don't know. I never met the guy." Suddenly, Aunt Juliet leaned over and let out a quick moan.

"Baby, are you alright?" asked Uncle Justin.

"I'm weak," trembled aunt Juliet. "I…I need blood. So…thirsty. So weak."

Aunt Juliet collapsed into Uncle Justin's arms.

"Count Dracula has to have some blood for her," I mentioned. "Maybe he can give us some."

"No, I don't trust this guy," said Uncle Justin.

"Juliet is our vampire here." said Sarina. "If she doesn't have blood, she won't make it, Justin."

"Alright." He said as he lifted Juliet in his arms.

We started walking up towards the castle. I wonder how Count Dracula was like. Is he the mysterious, scary monster we all have heard of?

At last we were at the castle. We stood there with our feet deep in the freezing snow.

"How do we get inside?" asked Uncle Max.

Sarina grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the window! Crash! The window shattered into pieces. Then, she jumped into the castle.

We followed her inside. "Was that really necessary?" Uncle Justin asked Sarina.

"You wanted to get in or not?" She said.

"Haven't you heard of the element of surprise?"

"Hell no!"

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" yelled a male voice from upstairs. I believe that it's…Count Dracula!

The man walked down the stairs and gazed at us with his creepy crimson eyes. His pale skin showed no blood or veins. His attractive face with a little black beard was framed with his long, shaggy, black hair. The Count reminded me of Antonio Banderas and Johnny Depp.

A moment passed and he stared at us like he was going to kill us. Finally, he said, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Don't you know how to knock! Look what you did to my window! You know how much that costs? Will you please take your shoes off? I need to clean this mess up." As he walked off, we all exchanged looks.

"That's him?" I asked. "That's Count Dracula?"

"Or his mother," remarked Sarina.

"Or a gay pirate," added Uncle Max.

Count Dracula returned with a little broom and dustpan. He quickly sweeped the glass away and stood up.

"Well?" He said to us. "Could you please take your shoes off?"

We all took our shoes off as he put the tools away. He came back and said, "Oh, you have a vampire with you." He looked at Aunt Juliet.

"My wife is weak and thirsty," said Uncle Justin.

"No problem." The Count snapped his fingers. "Esmeralda, bring a mug of some O positive!"

A woman came to the vampire and handed him a mug. She quickly walked away.

Uncle Justin placed Aunt Juliet in one of the chairs. Count Dracula walked over and opened Aunt Juliet's mouth. He poured some blood in my aunt's mouth. When he stopped, her fingers started wiggling. Her eyes shot opened.

"Jules?" gasped Uncle Justin.

"Oh, Justin," she breathed.

Count Dracula said, "So I'm guessing that you folks need a place to stay tonight."

"We do," said Uncle Max.

"Well, Rosario, Demetria, please show our guests to their bedrooms," he called out. He looked down at me. "And you are?"

"Kristen Theresa," I introduced myself. "I prefer KT."

"KT…would you like a tour of my castle, my dear?"

"Sure."

"Come along, my little sweets."

Count Dracula held my hand as he escorted throughout his magnificent castle.

"Here we have my bedroom," he informed me. "The guest bedrooms, the ballroom, the dining room, the bathrooms, the attic, the study, and I think you would like this one: the library."

He opened the doors to a late room filled with books. I stepped in and gasped in amazement. "How many are in here?"

"More than you think, my darling."

"What kind of books do you have?"

"I have Dickins, Cummings, Poe, Fitzgerald—"

"Do you have Shakespeare?"

"Why of course. You like to read?"

"I read too much. The kids at school call me weird because of that."

"Well they shouldn't. Children these days are so damn cruel and heartless. They think they can have anything in the world. The little minds let them believe that everything is real. Mermaids, princesses, Santa Claus—"

"Santa is real." I corrected.

"Oh, I apologize, Ms. Greyback. Talking to you is like talking to an adult."

"I get that from my daddy. He's a British man."

"That's explains a lot."

"It's like the movie An American Werewolf in London, expect he's a British werewolf in America."

"And your mother?"

"She's a wizard. Very sarcastic and devious, but caring and loving."

"Sounds like you have the greatest family in the world."

"I love my parents. They accept me for who I am and I'm okay with that."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"People find me to be so weird. I don't get what's the big deal about being weird."

"Being weird is being unique."

"Then, I love being unique. I never had friends before."

"Well, my KT, if a friend is what you want, I will be your friend. In fact, I want you to have this." He handed me a book: The Merchant of Venice.

"I've been looking for this book my whole life," I exclaimed. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"We shall be amazing friends, my KT. You are like the child I always wanted. Your parents are lucky to have you."

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Sarina was in her guest room brushing her flawless hair. A knock on her door surprised her.

"Come in," she said aloud.

Max appeared and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said to Sarina.

"Hey, you," she smiled.

"Got you a present."

"Oh, yeah?"

Max revealed a hunting dagger to her.

"You son of a bitch," she chuckled. "How did you know I love knives?"

"I figured. Try it out."

Sarina grabbed the knife and threw it at the wall. She turned it back and said, "Thanks. That was a kick-ass present. You know for a wizard you don't show off that much."

"Actually, Sarina, I'm not a wizard." He confessed to her. "Former wizard."

"Wizard Competition?"

"Yeah, that's why all I was left with was the SubShop. But who am I kidding? Everybody knew that I was going to lose anyways."

"I didn't. Max, you shouldn't care what other people think. You should care about what you think."

"But how? When everyone judges?"

"You just look for people who don't judge. Like me."

Sarina laid her hand on Max's knee. Max's eyes ultimately dilated and he gazed at Sarina.

"Oh, god." He sighed. "I can't help it anymore."

He forcefully kissed Sarina and she kissed him back. On her bed, Sarina lied on her back while Max kissed her neck.

"Oh, Max," she moaned.


	7. Wild Waterfall Ride

During a peaceful sleep at Count Dracula's castle, I had an enduring sleep of which I never wanted to wake up from. Sadly, I have to leave this palace in order to get my parents back.

As I slept, I found myself in a place—a mysterious place. It was like some prison. I was locked in a cell with chains on my hands.

Where am I? What was happening?

All of a sudden, mysterious men walked passed my cell. They were dragging two people along with them—my parents!

"Momma?" I yelled. "Mom! Daddy! Mom! Mom! Daddy!"

None of them could hear me or they were ignoring me. They strapped chains on my parents hands.

A man with a whip in his hand raised it over his head. In the blink of an eye, he struck Daddy's back with the whip. Daddy let out a short yelp of agony.

"Stop!" I screamed. "You're killing him! Stop it! Stop!"

Then, he did the same to my mother. "You're hurting them! Please stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

Finally, he stopped and turned to me. He stomped towards me and looked down at me. He raised the whip above his head. Before he could whip me, my eyes shot open and I found myself screaming.

I was in my guest room in my bed. Someone ran into my room. It was uncle Justin. He jumped on my bed and yanked me against his chest.

"Shh!" Uncle Justin shushed me as I cried. "It was a bad dream. Just a bad dream."

"They were hurting them," I panted. "They were killing them."

"KT, it's gonna be alright. We are going to get them back."

"What if we're too late already? What if we can't get them back?"

"We will get them back, KT. Alex is not just your mother. Alex is my sister. I want her back too."

"If anything happens to them…I won't live with myself."

"If anything does…I'll take care of you for your parents' sake."

"Will you?"

"I can…I will."

Following the rest of the night, Aunt Juliet and Uncle Justin allowed me to sleep with them. I felt more safe with them. As for uncle Max and Sarina…I just heard a lot of noises.

The morning returned. Luckily, there was no sun, so Dracula can help us locate the prison.

Outside of the frozen tundra, it was the same quiet Artic. I was riding on Uncle Max's back as we followed Count Dracula.

"I will lead you all the way," Count Dracula reminded us. "Monster hunters are always on patrol. If they spot you, you must run for your life."

"What will they do to us?" I asked him.

"Take you to the prison, do unspeakable thigs to you, starve you to death, and let you die slowly and painfully."

"Sheesh!" said Sarina. "So rude!"

"Guys, I realized something," said Uncle Max. "We don't have a plan to get in or to get out."

"Oh, god," said Uncle Justin. "Count, there's some way to get in right."

"Sure. All you need to do is—"

"Hey, there they are!" yelled a voice from behind.

We turn back and there they were: the monster hunters. They found us.

"Come on!" said Count Dracula,

Uncle Max placed me on my feet and yanked me along as we ran. Count Dracula was behind us and Sarina and uncle Justin were in front of us.

Finally, we stopped. "We lost them," I panted.

"But they will find us," said Sarina.

"Look." Aunt Juliet pointed out. There was a cliff but with a bottom not too deep. "Let's go!" The blonde vampire elegantly leaped into the thing.

"It's a frozen waterfall," said Aunt Juliet. "C'mon!"

Uncle Justin and Dracula leaped down there along with Sarina and Uncle Max. I looked down at it. It looked like a long way down.

"KT, come on." said Sarina. "We'll catch you!"

Everybody locked their hands together and telling me to jump. I crossed my heart and leaped off te cliff.

My heart stopped for the moment. But it started again once they caught me. They placed me back on my feet.

"Careful," wanted Count Dracula. "Baby steps."

I held onto Aunt Juliet's hand as we crept behind uncle Justin. All of us carefully stepped onto the ice step by step.

"Hey, you!" yelled a voice. Suddenly, three guards leaped into the fall and two on the other side. We stopped.

"What now?" asked Sarina.

"You want to get to that prison?" said Count Dracula. "Well you're going even if I have to destroy things. Like this!"

Count Dracual slammed his fist against the frozen water fall. A crack was beginning to form.

"Retreat!" The hunters immediately took off.

Uncle Justin took out his wand an stabbed it onto the ice we stood on. All of us held onto him except for the Count.

"Dracula!" I shrieked.

"Don't you cry, my KT," he said. "I will be back. Farewell, my friends."

He covered himself in his black cape and transformed into a bat. The Count flew away.

The ice was breaking and we hid ourselves in our huddle. Moments later, gushes of water slammed onto us. I couldn't hold my breath quick enough. Water was somehow getting in my mouth choking me.

Uncle Justin said, "It's calming down."

I looked up and we were wet. We floated to the side. Uncle Max got out, and then aunt and Juliet and me.

Once uncle Justin got up, he said, "That's everybody."

"Where's Sarina?" asked Uncle Max. "Sarina?"

We look out to the running ocean where there was no one. There was no sign of struggling in the calm waters.

"No!" panted Uncle Max. "Sarina? Sarina! No!" He turned to uncle Justin. "Why did you leave her? Why?!"

"Max—" He tried to reason with him.

"Sarina! Sarina! No, no, no! Sarina!"

"I'm right here," said Sarina. We looked down to the side.

She was on the ground crawling out of the water.

"Sarina!" I exclaimed. Sarina crawled out of the water, but something about her appearence startled all of us.

She came out of the water soaking wet with no clothes on. Her long hair covered her naked chest and her legs—she had no legs. It was the tail of a fish.

"Sarina, you're a…" I gasped. "…a mermaid!"

"Uhh…no, I'm not." She lied.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Okay, I'm a mermaid."

"Here." I took off my coat and covered her with it.

"Thank you."

"Can you walk?" asked Uncle Max.

"Does it look like I can walk? I turn back when I'm dry."

Uncle Max bent down and picked up Sarina. He carried her and said, "I got you."


	8. Locked Up

Deep in the woods were nothing but snow and trees. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Sarina had finally dried up and started walking again.

"Aren't mermaids considered as monsters?" Uncle Max asked Sarina.

"Yes, but hunters are so stupid." answered Sarina. "They think we're sirens. Mermaids are friendly, but sirens are the ones with the voices. We just scream terribly."

"How come you didn't tell me? I mean us."

"Didn't you expect that? My name is Sarina. It means mermaid and they call my the Black Pisces."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

The cold wind grew stronger and stronger. Snow came down on us like rocks on concrete.

"It's getting worse," I said aloud. The sound of the wind made it hard to hear.

"I got frostbite burning me to death!" yelled Aunt Juliet. "Sunlight isn't as hot as this!"

"C'mon," I said. "Keep going!"

My entire body was numb with cold. It was like my limbs were going to fall off. I had to keep going. I had to!

The snow was getting thinking. Where was I? Where's everybody?

"Uncle Max!" I called out. "Uncle Justin! Sarina! Aunt Julie! Sarina! Uncle Max! Justin! Max! Justin! Juliet! Sarina!" They were gone. I was all alone. "No, no, no, no. Somebody! Anybody! NO!"

My legs finally gave out. I dropped to the freezing cold ground. My body burning with coldness was killing me. I have never experienced this much agony before. Black spots appeared in my vision and I drifted away.

As blackness blinded me, I tried to find control of my body. Finally, I could feel my toes and my hands.

My eyes opened. I looked up and found myself in a cell. My hands were locked onto chains against the wall. I desperately tried to yank them off, but I wasn't strong enough.

Next to me were my uncles who were both unconscious and chained up against the walls.

"Max!" I whispered. "Uncle Max! Uncle Justin! Please wake up!"

Both of them started waking up and noticed what was happening.

"KT, what happened?" asked Uncle Justin.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Our wands are gone," said Max. "So is Sarina."

"And Juliet," added Uncle Justin.

Suddenly, a man outside of the bars appeared. "Hello, I'm Bane of the Monster Hunter Council." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," I sarcastically remarked. "Now where are my parents?"

"You are very rude and unmannered, young lady," he said. "You are aggravated like your father…and bitchy like your mother."

"Listen, Bane," yelled Uncle Max. "If you don't tell us where my sister is, I will—"

"You'll do what, Max," said Sarina, who emerged from behind Bane. She flashed a devious smile as we gasped in horror.

"Sarina?" I asked. What was going on?

"I believe you know Sarina," grinne Bane. "Also known as my mistress."

Sarina was working for them? From the beginning, she knew that we would look for her. She led us here to die.

"How dare you?!" yelled Justin.

Uncle Max looked at her and murmured, "How could you? Even after that night."

"Are you retarded or something?" said Bane. "She never loved you! She never cared about you! You honestly think that someone like you would ever have a chance with someone like her. Sarina was never your friend. She was never your ally. And she was never yours." At that last sentence, he looked at Uncle Max.

"You lied about everything?" Uncle Max growled through his clenched teeth.

Sarina looked at him. "I can make all fools fall in love…but I don't fall in love with bigger fools like you."

How dare she talk to him like that? We trusted her and she betrayed us like that.

"Hey, where's my wife?!" Uncle Justin demanded.

"Don't worry, Justin," grinned Sarina. "We've taken gooood care of your wife."

Uncle Justin angrily struggled to break out of his chains. He screamed, "You little bitch! When I get out of here, I will make sure that your hair will fall off, your teeth will rot, your skin peels off, and your bones melt!"

"Oh, shut up, Russo," chuckled Bane. "We all hear about you when you were working with us. You couldn't even hurt a tick."

He glanced at me. "And you. Half werewolf, half human, yet so stubborn and pathetic."

"Speak for yourself." I said under my breath.

"Well, goodbye. See you in hell!" Bane and Sarina left.

How dare she? How dare Sarina betray us like that? We trusted her with our lives and she tricked us.

"I can't believe she did," I murmured.

"I can't believe she lied to me like that," mumbled Uncle Max. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Max, you are not." said Uncle Justin.

"Easy for you to say, Justin! Do you have idea what's it's like being me? When I lost the Wizard Competition, I…was so mad! You think I was happy about that? Well I wasn't! Without magic…my life was meaningless. Then I met Sarina and I-I finally found my reason for continuing to exist."

"Max…" mumbled Uncle Justin. "…I didn't know. You should've said something."

"I couldn't. It was too hard. It was so embarrassing."

"Max, magic or not, you are still Max. Alex and I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do we do now?" I asked.

The sound of the opening door scared us. It was none other than Sarina.

"You!" I shrieked.

"Guys—" She tried to explained.

"If you come go near my family, I might as well as just pop you in the back of the head!"

She didn't pay attention to me at all. Sarina was looking at Uncle Max.

"Max, look at me," she said. "Please! Max?!"

"Why?!" He burst out to her. "You lied about everything!"

"Max, I tell you the truth! I didn't want to do this. Bane knew what I was capable of. He hired me to do this. I didn't want to do it—"

"Then why did you?!"

"My sisters! Max, he has my sisters! I had no choice. The longer I worked for him, the longer they live! Max, at first, I lied, but I got to know you. I actually knew you and it felt so infinite and right."

"So did I. How can you prove it?"

Sarina then unlocked the cell with a pair of keys in her hand. Then, she started unlocking the chains on our locks.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"You gave me money and I'm getting your parents back. Here." She handed me the money I gave her earlier.

"You don't—"

"I don't need it." Sarina assured me.

She unlocked Uncle Justin and Uncle Max. Once she unlocked Uncle Max, he stood there in silence for a moment and said, "Are you lying about this?"

"Max, pretending not to love you…was the harder thing I ever had. I can never love you less than what I do now."

"Me too."

"So Uncle Max loved Sarina against reason, against promise…against peace…against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." I said aloud.

"Yeah, what she said," Uncle Max said to Sarina.

"Aww, Max!"

They embraced each other and passionately kissed. After they pull back from each other, uncle Justin said, "Where are Alex and Mason?"

"I'll take you to them," said Sarina. "Can we take my sisters too?"

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"There are thirteen others here," Sarina informed us.

"Oh, Uncle Justin, can we take all of them?" I begged. "Please?!"

"Alright. Let's just get everyone out of here. Sarina, lead the way."

We followed Sarina through the hallways. Everything was quiet. Too quiet actually. All of a sudden, a bat appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's Juliet!" yelled Uncle Justin.

"Why is she attacking us?" asked Max.

"She's been hijacked," said Sarina. "They injected something in her brain. She thinks we are the enemy."

"You guys go!" yelled Uncle Justin. "I'll take care of her!"

"Justin—" yelled Uncle Max.

"Just go!" We left uncle Justin to deal with his vampire wife.


	9. The Great Escape

Justin stay behind to stop his uncontrollable wife. He unleashed a purple lightning strike from his plan towards Juliet. Juliet flew to the other side of the hallway and morphed back in her human form.

"Jules, I'm not gonna hurt you," Justin said aloud. "You're still in there, Juliet!"

The blonde swung her arm at him and Justin blocked it. She kicked him in the stomach and pound him against the wall. Just had no other choice but to punch his own true love.

Juliet pinned Justin to the ground, but he was able to get away. He started running and looked back for a moment.

When he turned the corner, Juliet jumped onto him and bit into his shoulder. Justin let out a scream and forcefully pushed his wife against the wife.

Juliet released Justin and stumbled onto the wall where she hit her head. Both of them fell on the ground. Justin's body spasms out of control as Juliet's vampire venom spread through his veins.

Moments later, Juliet came to and saw Justin.

"Justin?" She gasped. "Justin! Hang on, sweetie. I'll get it out. This will hurt just a bit."

The blonde vampire had no choice but she sank her fangs into the bite on Justin's shoulder. Slowly, she starts sucking the burning venom out of Justin. He continues to scream in pain as the venom leaves him.

Juliet stops and looks down at Justin, who stopped screaming. He weakly gazed at her.

"Juliet," he breathed.

"Justin, thank goodness!" She cried as she hugged him. "I am so sorry. I will never do that again! I swear to god."

"It's okay. I-I'm fine. We have to help the others."

* * *

Sarina, Uncle Max, and I ran down the hallway. Guards appeared at the other end of the hallway along with Bane.

"Oh, shit," mumbled Uncle Max as he shielded Sarina and me.

"You betrayed me," Bane growled at Sarina. "Now I have to kill all of you."

"Not if we do it first."

Uncle Max and Sarina lurched toward the guards so I decided to handle Bane personally.

"A little girl is who I fight," he laughed.

"I'm not just a little girl," I informed as I phased. "I am the daughter of a wizard and werewolf."

"A wolf hybrid? Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

He swung his fist at me and I ducked. I threw my leg up at his stomach and punched him in the face. Once I let Bane go, his hands gripped my throat and pushed me against the wall. As he lifted me off my feet, my oxygen was cut off and I was loosing air. I continuously kicked Bane in the chest until he released me.

When I was back on my feet, a sharp edge hit my forehead. Bane, with a knife in his hand, was on his knees. My hands gripped his neck and I slammed my forehead against his.

He finally fell to the ground. My fingers felt my forehead and I looked it. Blood was on my fingers and it was mine.

"KT, come on!" yelled Uncle Max. I followed them towards another hallway.

At last we were in the cell room. Sarina pushed a button which opened all of the cell doors. "Here." She tossed me and uncle Max each a pair of keys.

We ran to every cell and unlocked everybody. I unlocked a cyclops, a giant, and ogres.

"Tori! Kristen!" Sarina cheered as she hugged two women. They must've been her sisters who looked an awful lot like her.

I came to the last cell which had…Mom and Daddy. Both of them laid on the ground chained to the wall.

"Remember me?" I asked me.

They looked up at me as I started unlocking their locks. Both of them started smiling.

"KT," gasped Mom. "It's you."

Mom crushed me against her chest while Daddy wrapped his arms around the both of us. As they pulled back, Daddy asked, "KT, what happened to your forehead?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I assured him. "C'mon. We have to go."

I helped them up and led them out. Uncle Max exclaimed, "Alex, Mason, you're alright!"

"We have to leave now!" said Sarina.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice at the end of the hallway. It was Bane with the knife he cut my forehead with.

"You!" I shrieked as Mom held me back.

"Is that my daughter's blood…on your knife?" Daddy growled at Bane.

Bane looked down at the knife and looked back up at us. "I-I-I…It was an accident." He tried to back away but he bumped into the ogres and giants.

Mom walked up to Bane and angrily punched Bane. Nice shot, Mom.

After she punched him, Bane dropped to his knees and Mom gripped his throat. "You can't leave me here to die!" He choked.

"I will," said Mom.

"You don't get it! I-I set off a bomb. The entire prison will explode in eight minutes! This prison is a damn holding water. We will all drown!"

Mom looked up at us. "Mason?"

Daddy grinned and let out a piercing howl. He than phased into his full wolf form.

"Now you know what happens when you mess with our daughter," Mom warned Bane.

"No, no, no, no," yelled Bane.

Daddy stomped towards them and Momma pushed Bane onto the ground. I closed my eyes as I listened to Bane's screaming and Daddy's savage attack. When the noise grew silent, the first thing I saw was Bane's body lying next to his head.

"The building is going to explode," Sarina reminded us. "We have to get out of here."

"Where's the exit?" asked Mom.

"Everyone, follow me!"

We followed Sarina and the others toward the exit.

"Guys, wait up!" A voice called out.

It was Aunt Juliet and Uncle Justin. "Justin!" Mom exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine," Aunt Juliet assured us.

There was a big opening from above with slanted staircase. We walked up there and found ourselves outside of the damn from above us.

"What do we do now?" asked Sarina.

"The jet!" yelled Uncle Max. "We left the jet back there!"

Our jet was left at Count Dracula's castle. We forgot it! How could we forget it?

"We're doomed!" I yelled. I hugged both of my parents and waited for death.

But before anything else could happen, a loud noise startled me. It startled all of us. It came from above.


	10. Savior

Above the sky was a large black object. Wait a minute. That was out jet!

"Who's driving it?" demanded Uncle Justin.

The jet shakily landed and all of us got on broad. A person was piloting the jet and he turned back in delight.

"Count Dracula!" I exclaimed.

"I told you I'll be back someday, and that day is today!"

Uncle Justin was weak and Aunt Juliet sat him down. "He can't drive."

"Don't worry. I'll drive." said Count Dracula.

"Me too." said Uncle Max.

Yay! We are out and I got my parents back. We are going to make it and live.

"Oh, no," gasped Dracula.

Oh, no? What's wrong now?

"The jet's engine is low," said Uncle Max. "I don't know what to do."

"We have no time," said Dad. "That dam is breaking."

"Mason, I don't know what to do. None of us can do anything!"

So that was just it. This is the end for all of us. I laid my head against Daddy's shoulder. He pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I love you, KT," he mumbled.

"I love you too, Dad," I said. "I always love you. Mom—" I turned to my right and Mom was nowhere to be found. "Mom?"

"Alex?" said Mason. "Where's Alex?"

The door was found open. Sarina said, "Oh, my god. Mason, get over here!"

Daddy and I sprinted to the window and looked out the window. Mom was walking towards the middle of the woods. At the other end was the breaking dam with the cracks already forming and waters spilling out of it.

"Alex!" yelled Dad.

"Mom, no!" I screamed.

Unexpectedly, the door slammed shut by itself and the jet turned on.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's controlling the jet," explained Uncle Max. "She won't let us out."

"My powers won't work," said Uncle Justin. "I can't go get her."

Mom, why are you doing this? Stop it, Momma. Stop it!

"I can't control it." said Max. "Sis, don't do this! Lexi, please!"

Aunt Juliet suddenly looked up and mumbled, "KT…Mason…it's me…Alex."

"Alex," breathed Daddy. "Please, baby, don't do this! Please?!"

"I have to. I was made for this."

The damn has finally broken. Millions of gallons of water gushed through the broken pieces. Water rushed through towards us.

"Momma, no!" I cried.

"I love you both so much." said Mom. "Take care of our daughter, Mason. Take care of KT!"

"Alex!" screamed Daddy.

Aunt Juliet drifted off and fell unconscious. Daddy and I sprinted back to the window.

Before the crashing waves could hit us, Momma raised her hand up at the waves. The rushing water circled us and Mom. Mom's other hand rose at us.

"The jet—she's controlling it." said Max.

"Alex!" screamed Daddy.

As the jet rose up into the air, the water started closing in on Momma. At last, we were flying and all I could see was water.

"MOM!" I cried out.

At the moment of agony, Uncle Justin weakly got up to her feet and disappeared.

"Justin!" yelled Sarina. "What is he doing?"

Moments later, Uncle Justin appeared with…Mom in his arms! Both of them were soaking wet. Uncle Justin quickly dropped to his knees and Momma fell out of his arms.

I ran towards them and helped Uncle Justin in a seat. Daddy ran to Momma's side and held her in his arms.

"Alex?" He gasped. "Look at me. Alex? Alex?! Alex, please?! Don't just lay there, Alex! Say something!"

Momma didn't do anything. She laid there as Dad started crying. Tears began to running down my face once I saw my own mother laid dead in my father's arms.

"Alex," breathed Max. He started crying as he flew the jet.

"Max, I got it," murmured Sarina. "Just go."

Max got up and comfort Justin. My mother's brothers knew her all her life. Uncle Justin has known Mom since she was born. She was his little sister and the one who he has to help her in her situations. Uncle Max looked up to Mom seeing her and Uncle Justin. Now she is gone forever out of our lives.

I grabbed my mother's lifeless hand and gently kissed it. "I love you, Momma," I whispered.

"KT," whimpered Daddy. His voice was a broken whisper.

Daddy came over to me and hugged me as we both cried.

Suddenly, a glowing light caught my eye. I pulled away from Daddy and saw the glow. It came from my locket that Momma gave me. Why was it glowing?

"KT?" mumbled Daddy.

"I think I know why Mom gave it to me."

At the moment, I once again tried to open it. Finally, it opened flashing a brighter glow came from the inside.

Unexpectedly, Mom's body started glowing. It glowed as bright as the sun. I've never seen anything like this.

"Daddy, what's happening?" I gasped.

"Something magical," mumbled Daddy.

At last the glowing came to a stop. We gazed down at Momma and waited for something to happen.

Finally, her chest moved up and down indicating that she was breathing. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Alex!" Daddy exclaimed. He ran over and hugged her.

I crawled over and looked down at Mom. "Mom, I thought we lost you."

"You didn't." She breathed. "I'm still here."

And so what happened after that? Let's just say that…I saved a lot of lives, made a new friend, got a new aunt, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
